Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content. The increase in the number of available features, however, can also make it difficult for a user to discover the services, applications, and content of specific interest to the user. Traditionally, users may have to cull through potentially hundreds or even thousands of services, applications, and content to find one of interest. As a result, users may find it too difficult to find specific features or simply do not understand the method by which the users can achieve what they need a particular device to do.